LA CUNA NEGRA
by wendolyn3
Summary: Otro mini sobre el milnario secreto de los Andrew...


LA CUNA NEGRA

El antiguo castillo del clan Andley era una construcción de roca sólida que databa de más allá de las épocas de las cruzadas.

Enclavado justo en **la** saliente de un risco, cuando alguien se asomaba a los enormes ventanales lo único que se podía ver era un terrible barranco cuyo fondo estaba poblado de agudas rocas que, como los temibles dientes de alguna bestia de pesadilla, sobresalían del mar cuyas olas rompían con una fuerza ensordecedora al chocar contra el talud del barranco.  
Y más allá de eso, **la** vista solo podía ver mar…

Kilómetros y kilómetros de gris y helado mar que al parecer, jamás dejaba de estar picado.

El sonido de las olas, el rugido del mar embravecido; el grito de las olas al romper con furia contra las afiladas rocas.  
Esa había sido **la** canción de **cuna** de **la** dulce bebé que protegían dentro de **la** gran e imponente fortaleza.

**La** enorme habitación gris, de muros de roca adornados apenas con pesados cortinajes púrpuras, y piso de granito, podía ser un lugar muy frío para albergar a un bebé de meses; y más aun, a una nena de **la**belleza angelical que dormitaba dulcemente dentro de su **cuna** en medio de **la** habitación.

De pronto, como de **la** nada, se podría decir que **la** habitación se iluminó con **la** delicada presencia que, sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercaba en silencio hasta **la** **cuna** de **la** bebé.

El largo vestido blanco se arrastraba silencioso por el frío piso de granito, escondiendo totalmente los pies de **la** dama.  
**La** espigada figura de **la** mujer se acercó,como una bailarina en delicado vaivén.

Sus blancas manos de largos dedos hicieron hacia atrás los bucles de su larga y abundante cabellera dorada, antes de descorrer delicadamente el velo oscuro que protegía **la** cunita y sus ojos celestes se embelesaron con **la** belleza de aquella criatura.

- Hola Candice- murmuró **la** dama suavemente posando sus delicadas manos sobre los bordes del hermoso moisés forrado de tules y sedas completamente negras.

Como si estuviera atendiendo al llamado de su nombre, **la** nenita abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar su rubia cabecita hacia donde **la** dama le sonreía con dulzura.  
De inmediato **la** niña correspondió con una abierta sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus encías rosadas y vacías, mientras con júbilo empezó a mover sus bracitos y piernitas, como induciendo a **la** bella mujer a que **la** tomara en brazos.

**La** puerta se abrió de pronto, el hombre rubió que entraba se quedó estático y con los ojos muy abiertos admirando **la** alta y esbelta silueta de **la** hermosa dama de largo cabello ruio ondulado envestida de blanco entero, como si no creyera lo que veía.

-¡Pauna…!

-Saludos hermano – dijo **la** dama, si apartar su mirada de **la** bebé a **la** que sonreía con dulzura.

El caballero rubio entró de inmediato cerrando **la** puerta tras de si, sin decidirse si acercarse o no a **la**escena.  
Al fin, sus lentos pasos resonaron en el granito de **la** habitación, acercándose poco a poco a **la** **cunanegra** que tenía delante; sus fríos ojos celestes se posaron en **la** bebé que de inmediato lo miró fijo.  
El hombre sonrió levemente suavizando el semblante, pero a diferencia que con **la** dama de blanco, a él **la**bebé no le sonreía.

-¿Porqué está ella aquí William? – preguntó **la** mujer - ¿Porqué **la** has traído a este lugar tan pronto?

-Porque no quiero que su alma se corrompa como los demás.

**La** dama rubia esta vez si miró a su hermano, William **la** miró a su vez, y ambas miradas color de cielo se encontraron.  
**La** de ella suplicante; **la** él, fría.

-¿Acaso estás pensando en…?- dijo ella casi en un suspiro.

-Sabes que sí.

-¡Oh William por favor no lo hagas! – rogó ella – deja que algo de nuestra sangre permanezca incorrupta en esta tierra. Esta niña es **la** última descendiente de los hijos de tus hijos ¡Es tu propia sangre William!

-Igual que… Elisa. – respondió él casi en un susurro mientras su mirada se perdía a traves del cristal del ventanal de **la** habitación, hacia el gris mar a lo lejos.

-Elisa… pobrecilla- dijo Pauna dolosamente desviando **la** mirada - ¿Acaso pretendes que esta creatura termine como ella? Loca, desquiciada. Cometiendo desmanes inmundos que no supiste ni pudiste contener, para después, harto de ella ¡De tu propia creación! Abandonarla a su suerte. Entregarla a **la**gente que, aprovechando **la** docilidad de su condición mental simplemente **la** dejó morir de hambre… Una estaca habría sido más piadosa. **La** luz del amanecer, más gloriosa…

-¡Basta! – exclamó el hombre volteándose de improviso a mirar a **la** mujer que tenía delante – entiende Pauna que alguien debe sucederme en algún momento después de todos estos siglos.

- ¿Y si te traiciona como Terrence?

- Eso no sucederá. A esta niña **la** criaré yo mismo, aprenderá a serme fiel. Tanto que cuando llegue el momento, hasta se ofrecerá sola.

- Ah, entonces vas a criar a un perrito- dijo ella con tono irónico -¿Y si Candice también pierde **la** razón como Eliza; qué harás William?

-Eliza perdió **la** razón porque al ser engendrada, su alma recibió los golpes de conciencia consecuencia de sus actos en el pasado. El alma de Eliza estaba corrupta; ella era malvada en vida y eso repercutió en que su mente no soportara el sentimiento de culpa que golpea **la** conciencia al ser engendrada. Es por eso que con Candice eso no sucederá, porque dentro de estas paredes ella permanecerá en absoluto estado de inocencia hasta que llegue el momento, no conocerá el mal. Su alma se mantendrá pura y eso **la**convertirá en una perfecta hija de las sombras cuando llegue el momento…El alma cambia radicalmente cuando nos convertimos en esto Pauna, tu no lo sabes porque tu nunca…

-Gracias a Dios yo nunca llegué a pasar por esto. Pero lo sé; sé de **la** mutación que sufre el alma del hombre al volverse…- Pauna se detuvo y levantó **la** mirada posando sus ojos celestes en los de su hermano, y caminando hacia él – Es por eso que solías ser un chico tan dulce, un homre tan bueno – dijo ella posando su mano en **la** mejilla de su hermano – y ahora… eres un monstruo.

-Yo… yo no soy un mounstruo – dijo él claramente adolorido por las palabras de su hermana – yo no soy un mounstruo ¡Soy un lider!

Pauna lo miró con dulzura y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras sus ojos celestes se llenaban de lágrimas. William al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amada hermana lo sintió también dentro de sí, y atrapando **la** mano de su hermana entre las suyas empezó a besarla.

-No soy un mounstruo… Pauna no… soy el que lleva encima de sus hombros el peso de toda esta Legión. Soy el que **la** dirige y **la** guía. No entiendes lo difícil que es. Soy su líder.

-Lider… no hermano, no eres un líder. – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla de porcelana – Eres un tirano.

Pauna retiró su mano de entre las de su hermano que se había quedado de una pieza; ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia **la** **cuna** **negra** mientras él se quedaba con **la** mirada perdida en **la** nada.

-Solo un tirano haría lo que tú haces- dijo mientras volvía a admirar **la** belleza de **la** bebé dentro de **lacuna** - sólo un tirano ha podido dejar sola a su descendiente y propia hija de las sombras a merced de una turba enardecida a sabiendas que sus actos no eran coordinados por **la** lucidez. Que su mente era un torbellino de fantasías enfermizas y que tú fuiste el artífice de ello… Sólo un tirano podría pretender mantener encerrada a una creatura como esta. ¿Para qué mantener un alma pura William? ¿Para qué? Si al final se volverá tan cruel y despiadada como lo eres tú y todos los de tu cohorte.

-Pauna … - gimió el rubio volteándose una vez más hacia **la** ventana – vete por favor. ¡Vete! ¿A qué has venido? ¿Porqué estás aquí?

-Oh, pero hermano – dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo de pronto al verla a su lado – tu sabes que yo no estoy realmente aquí.

Diciendo esto, **la** delicada figura de **la** rubia, que ya de por sí era etérea; se desvaneció en el aire.  
Así había sido durante los últimos catorce siglos.  
El alma inmortal, que había decidido no entrar al Reino de los Cielos solo para cuidar siempre de él y su familia; se le aparecía para reprocharle sus actos.

Como si fuera **la** voz de cu propia conciencia, cada cierto tiempo su amada Pauna volvía a revolver su mente y su alma , si aun **la** tuviere, e intentar que detuviera lo que poco a poco se convertía en su propia cruz.  
Pero a pesar de que sus lágrimas de sangre corrían largamente después de cada una de aquellas tristes visitas, él nunca **la** escuchaba.  
Nunca nada cambiaba.

William se acercó pesadamente hacia **la** **cuna** donde reposaba **la** pequeña Candice.  
Si, ella era **la** última de sus parientes vivos, era **la** última vasija que llevaba en su interior los últimos remanentes de su sangre humana.  
Lo sentía, **la** escuchaba llamándolo por su nombre como si fuera una amante que lo invitaba.  
Podía escucharla correr a travez de **la** delicada y blanca piel de **la** bebita; **la** escuchaba bombear a traves de las arteria y llenar ese pequeño corazón… ¿Cuándo había sido **la** última vez que había bebido **la** sangre de un bebé?

Sonriendo levemente pasó su dedo acariciando el terso rostro de **la** nena que no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos verdes, fija y solemnemente.  
**La** pequeña dio un repullo al sentir en su carita el helado toque del caballero rubio y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente .

El llanto d eaquella creatura toda pureza, lo hizo como despertar de un sueño violentamente, se quedó por un segundo con ambos brazos apollados a los bordes del moisés de **la** nena con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose qué demonios era lo que estaba pensando antes de escucharla llorar.

Talvez despues de todo Pauna tiene razón… Sí es un mounstruo.

Los llantos de **la** bebé iban en crescendo y él, no pudiendo soportarlos más, acercó su pálida mano al rostro de **la** nena, quien de inmediato cayó en un sopor bendito que **la** hizo dormir volver a dormir como un ángel.

William pasó una mano por sus dorados cabellos antes de caminar rápida y sonoramente sobre el granito del piso de **la** gris habitación de **la** bebé, hacia **la** puerta.

Con **la** mano en **la** perilla, dispuesto ya a marcharse, se detuvo y dando media vuelta se quedó un momento mirando aquella **cuna** **negra** donde, a su merced, dormía **la** última de sus descendientes vivos.  
Cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, se salió al fin, cerrando **la** puerta tras de sí.


End file.
